


i'm yours until the stars fall from the sky

by tomlinstylescutie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Rain, anakin is a total baby, its 3am again, obi wan loves it, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinstylescutie/pseuds/tomlinstylescutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>obi-wan has never been able to sleep when it rains. anakin is scared of thunderstorms. they help each other out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm yours until the stars fall from the sky

**Author's Note:**

> alright im trying this again!!! haha again im not exactly sure what this is its a product of being bored. Thanks 4 reading lol ,, also the title is from an adorable song called baby im yours by the arctic monkeys u should give it a listen ! so ya lols i rly just dont know what i just did tbh bear with me

Obi-Wan sits silently against the headboard behind him. It's quiet throughout the quarters, save for the pounding of heavy raindrops against the windows. Every few minutes, a deep roll of thunder emits from the sky that is flooded with a thick sheet of dark grey clouds; and Obi-Wan can't sleep. 

Perhaps it's the noise, Obi-Wan wonders vaguely. Maybe the noise is the reason he's still awake at this hour, his mind alive and loud, convincing him he could not possibly fall asleep with what's happening just outside his window. His window that's right beside his bed. His window that allows him a view of the outside city, all shimmering lights and little gems of raindrops sprayed across every solid surface. His window that harbours a little spiderweb in the corner. He rubs his socked feet against each other mindlessly. 

There's a nervous energy nudging at the back of his mind, one that does not belong to him. No, the rain has always made him feel more secure with its calming rhythm and the subtle presence of creation always embedded within it. This energy does not belong to him. But he has an idea as to whom it does. 

Obi-Wan is no stranger to the way Anakin's mind works. He is well acquainted with all of his mannerisms, all of his likes and dislikes, knows every step Anakin will make when they train together before he makes it, all of his fears. All of his fears, some being reasonable, others... More irrational. But Anakin is not one to let his feelings go ignored, no matter the circumstances. So, it comes as no surprise to Obi-Wan when he's standing there in his doorway, wrapped in his duvet and displaying a perfect pout on his half hidden face.

"The thunder is really loud, isn't it," the bundle of fabric speaks, his voice shaky and barely audible, muffled as it is behind the heavy blanket. He takes a step passed the threshold. Obi-Wan blinks. 

"Yes," he answers in a similar hushed voice. For a moment they just stare at each other, no noise besides the thundering of raindrops against the large glass window. The city lights pour into the room, casting an eerie glow upon Anakin's features, making him look like an oil painting of sorts, like he's an abstract piece of art that's been splashed across a canvas. Obi-Wan can't look away.

"I can't sleep," Anakin finally breaks the silence between them, taking another few steps forward. He doesn't break the gaze, however, as he fists at the soft material of the blanket around his shoulders, "Did I wake you?". Obi-Wan slowly shakes his head no before speaking up, voice low and gentle. 

"Well, come  _here_ ," he says and it's like a leash holding Anakin back has been released as he quickly takes the last few steps to close their distance. 

Obi-Wan is all open arms and soft touches when Anakin climbs into his lap, draping the large duvet over the both of them and nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. Obi-Wan rests his chin upon Anakin's shoulder and wraps his arms around his back, drawing him close against his chest, drawing him close against his heart, a silent promise that he's safe here in his room, his bed, his arms. 

"I always have nightmares," Anakin whispers, lips moving softly on the skin of Obi-Wan's neck, "When it rains," he finishes and then he's drawing his face back, resting his hands upon Obi-Wan's cheeks, thumbs moving back and forth against the bone there. He's staring at him now, with a gaze that carries with it so much emotion. So much more than what could be communicated through words; a gaze that screams warmth and understanding and  _trust._

And  _oh,_ does Anakin trust him. It's clear now, as Obi-Wan is holding him in his bed. As they're surrounded by each other's energy, as Anakin is releasing a part of himself that he tries so hard to keep hidden beneath his stone-cold face and harsh words. But now, he's clinging to Obi-Wan like a lifeline. His heart is beating quickly against his chest (Obi-Wan can feel it), he's vulnerable, defensless, and he's scared of thunderstorms. 

Anakin Skywalker, relentless fighter, dedicated Jedi, fearless Knight, is afraid of thunderstorms. And he trusts Obi-Wan enough to face him in this state of weakness, as he shivers with each boom of thunder that echoes off the tall buildings of the city and can't sleep over a fear of something as trivial as a mere storm. So, Obi-Wan takes that trust and buries it deep within his very being. He makes sure Anakin can feel it with every touch against his delicate skin, every press of his lips, every word uttered off his tongue, every intake of breath.

"Don't worry, dear one," Obi-Wan is whispering then, hands reaching up to bury themselves in Anakin's mussed curls, "Nothing can hurt you here." Anakin is kissing him before he even finishes saying the words. Kissing him with a flickering passion behind his actions. His hands are sliding up and down the length of his neck, cupping his jaw and grazing his teeth against his bottom lip. 

The once tense and unnerving energy has developed into something of a sweet intimacy between the two, enveloping the both of them, drawing them closer together as they each chase a warmth that can only be found in short breaths and wandering hands. At some point, Obi-Wan finds himself pulling away from the kiss, forehead pressed against Anakin's, breathing heavy while he cards his fingers through the other one's hair. They stay like that for a while, relishing in the rich tenderness of their bond, fingertips dancing across skin, breaths exchanged as a replacement for words. 

"Lay with me," Obi-Wan is saying suddenly, pulling Anakin off his lap to lay down next to him. They fit together so well, Obi-Wan notices, as Anakin snuggles up close to his chest, Obi-Wan's chin resting upon the top of his head, his hands continuing their soothing movement of brushing through Anakin's hair, their legs tangled together in an attempt to be closer. 

It's all Obi-Wan can do to press a kiss to Anakin's head, murmuring something about stars, before he's wrapping his arms around his back and gingerly grazing his fingers up and down his spine. He traces patterns there as well, engraving hidden moments of affection and intimacy into his being. Anakin is closing his eyes then, listening to the steady hum of Obi-Wan's heartbeat, safe and secure and warm. 

A moment later he thinks maybe the rain has stopped. 


End file.
